


Nothing Says "Sexy" Like a Sweater Vest

by careforlouis



Category: Best Song Ever - One Direction (Music Video), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, M/M, Rimming, Top Louis, Translated Fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 05:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3237638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/careforlouis/pseuds/careforlouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dla wszystkich, którzy chcieli coś o Louisie, podnieconym przez Harry’ego jako Marcelu i pieprzącym go w przerwie między kręceniem teledysku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Says "Sexy" Like a Sweater Vest

\- W porządku, zrób sobie przerwę, Harry. My przejrzymy wszystko, żeby się upewnić, że na dzisiaj wszystko skończone. – Powiedział Ben, na co Harry przytaknął.

\- Lepiej, żeby było skończone. – Warknął Louis i pociągnął Harry’ego w stronę toalet.

\- Kochanie, mogą mnie potrzebować do następnych ujęć. – Jęknął Harry.

\- Domyślą się, albo najwyżej upiększą cię od nowa. – Powiedział Louis i wepchnął go do łazienki, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

\- Wyglądam absurdalnie. – Odezwał się Harry, patrząc w lustro i klepiąc swoje pełne żelu włosy.

\- Wyglądasz kurewsko seksownie. – Powiedział Louis obracając Harry’ego i całując go mocno. Przycisnął go do umywalek i zaczął mocno ocierać się o jego krocze. – Cholernie gorąco. – Jęknął, całując szyję Harry’ego, pamiętając, aby nie używać zębów.

\- To naprawdę cię podnieca? – Spytał Harry ciężko oddychając. Louis wyciągnął koszulę z jego spodni i rozpiął pasek.

\- Mam pieprzoną erekcję, nie widać? – Louis padł na kolana i obrócił Harry’ego przodem do lustra. Przyciągnął jego biodra do siebie, zsuwając bieliznę i rozchylił pośladki, liżąc mokrą linię poprzez otwór Harry’ego.

\- Kurwa. – Sapnął Harry, pochylając się i kładąc na blacie umywalek, aby się podeprzeć.

\- Jesteś taki cholernie seksowny. – Warknął Louis, liżąc i wciskając swój język w otwór Harry’ego jeszcze kilka razy, zanim wsunął go do środka.

\- Kurwa, Louis. Cholera. – Wykrzyczał Harry, przyciskając się do twarzy Louisa.

Louis szybko zassał jeden ze swoich palców i bez trudu wcisnął go do środka, rozciągając Harry’ego.

\- Jesteś nadal luźny po ostatniej nocy. – Powiedział Louis, gryząc lewi pośladek Harry’ego. – Mam zamiar mocno wypieprzyć cię w tych ciuchach, Haz. Wyglądasz cholernie dobrze.

\- Kurwa. – Jęknął Harry, gdy Louis dodał drugi palec, poruszając się szybko. – Pieprz mnie, Lou. Musimy się pośpieszyć.

Louis odwrócił Harry’ego, sadzając go na umywalkach i ciągnąć w swoją stronę, aż jego pośladki były poza blatem.

\- Nie masz pojęcia, jak to na mnie działa. – Wymamrotał Louis, sięgając dłonią do wielkich okularów Harry’ego.

Harry zaskomlał i pochylił się, aby pocałować Louisa. Rozpiął jego pasek, a Louis wyciągnął swojego penisa.

\- Pośpiesz się. – Błagał Harry.

\- Czekaj. – Louis splunął na swoją dłoń i zaczął obciągać sobie, jęcząc na kontakt jego dłoni z penisem.

\- Kurwa, zabieraj tą rękę. – Powiedział Harry, popychając Louisa. Klęknął i wziął jego przyrodzenie do ust, nawilżając go własną śliną.

\- Jasna cholera, Harry. – Jęknął Louis, gdy Harry ponownie wziął go do ust i niemal się zadławił jego długością zanim Louis go nie odepchnął.

\- Jeszcze chwila i dojdę. – Powiedział, podnosząc Harry’ego i ponownie sadzając go na blacie i wchodząc w niego jednym, płynnym ruchem. – Kurwa. – Wyjęczał w tym samym czasie, co Harry i przycisnął się do jego ciała.

\- Porusz się, jest dobrze, tylko się porusz. – Zażądał Harry.

\- Cholera. – Sapnął Louis, po czym oddalił i przycisnął biodra z powrotem do Harry’ego, mocno i szybko go posuwając. Okulary Harry’ego zaczęły się zsuwać i uniósł rękę, aby je zdjąć, zanim Louis warknął.

\- Nawet się, kurwa, nie waż. – I Harry oddalił rękę.

\- Kurwa, Louis, jestem blisko. – Ostrzegł Harry, gdy Louis złapał jego biodra, aby go przytrzymać, gdy się w nim poruszał.

\- Tylko nie na ubrania, kochanie. – Mruknął Louis pomiędzy pchnięciami.

\- Nie wytrzymam, cholera. – Harry jęknął, gdy Louis trafił w jego prostatę.

Louis zdjął Harry’ego w umywalki i odwrócił go tak, ze chłopak się pochylał, a Louis zaczął go pieprzyć jeszcze mocniej.

\- Zaczekaj. – Mruknął. – Zaraz dojdę, po prostu zaczekaj.

\- Kurwa. – Sapnął Harry, a jego kostki pobielały od zaciskania ich na marmurowym blacie.

\- Cholera, kochanie. – Jęknął Louis, patrząc na odbicie Harry’ego w lustrze ostatni raz, zanim mocno doszedł we wnętrzu Harry’ego, nadal się poruszając, aż musiał się wysunąć.

\- Louis! – Błagał Harry.

\- W porządku. – Powiedział Louis, odwracając się szybko, po czym padł na kolana i zaczął wylizywać swoją spermę z wejścia Harry’ego.

\- KURWA! – Krzyknął Harry tak głośno, że połowa osób w studio musiała go usłyszeć, ale żaden z chłopców nie przejął się tym. Louis kontynuował wylizywanie spermy i złapał penisa Harry’ego, tak, że kiedy Harry doszedł kilka sekund później, jego sperma skapywała na ziemię, nie ubrania.

\- Jasna cholera, Louis. – Krzyknął Harry, gdy Louis całował pierścień mięśni. Założył z powrotem bokserki Harry’ego i poprawił jego ubrania. Zerwał kilka ręczników papierowych i wytarł bałagan z ziemi, a potem pocałował Harry’ego.

\- Wyglądasz cholernie dobrze. – Uśmiechnął się Louis.

\- No raczej. – Zaśmiał się Harry, zanim złączyli swoje dłonie i weszli z powrotem do studia, na co wszyscy przewrócili oczami, a Louis zbył ich machnięciem dłoni.

\- Masz pieprzone szczęście, że nie jesteś więcej potrzebny, bo twoje policzki są czerwone, oczy zamglone i wyglądasz na porządnie wypieprzonego. – Ben spojrzał na Harry’ego.

\- Więc mówisz, że to cię podnieca, ale ja w kombinezonie do biegania już nie? – Żachnął się Liam.

\- Dokładnie. – Uśmiechnął się Louis, całując Harry’ego. – Weź ten strój do domu, jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem.

\- Harry uśmiechnął się, ekipa studia jęknęła, a reszta chłopców zaczęła się śmiać. To było bardziej normalne, niż niektórzy ludzie mogliby się domyślać.


End file.
